


my soul to ink

by calarinanis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, F/F, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, POV Margaery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Sansa/Margaery Modern AU. Margaery loved nothing better than tattooing a pretty woman especially when it’s her first tattoo.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	my soul to ink

Ding dong! Margaery rolled her eyes at the sound of the shop bell. She continued to work on her paperwork not bothering to look up despite the soft footsteps getting closer and closer. Inwardly, she cursed the gods. She was so ready to be out of here, she was most definitely shutting up shop in ten minutes. 

“Excuse me.” A lilting, silvery voice said as they stood patiently waiting in front of the counter.

Margaery smoothed out her face and threw the irritation deep down into her. She looked up, a smile fixed on her face. “How can I help you?” She said with no trace of frustration. 

The woman standing in front of her was gorgeous. Surely, she must have been crafted by the gods themselves with bright vermilion hair and skin so delicate as if it were made of porcelain. Clear, pale skin with not a visible marking in sight. Margaery wondered what a woman like her was doing in her tattoo shop. 

“I want to get a tattoo.” The woman said with the tiniest sliver of steel running through her words. “Tonight, if possible.”

Margaery felt her mouth quirk up in the corners. “We’re closing in ten minutes, sweetheart.” She looked at the woman without blinking, scouring her face for even the most miniscule of reactions. 

“Sansa. Not sweetheart.” Sansa corrected her. “And, I’ll pay you double your usual rate. I want this done tonight.” 

“Double?” Margaery pretended to consider it, amused by the imperious tone of Sansa. She had such a pretty name, it echoed round and round in her head. It would be fun to tattoo a virgin, said the little devil rearing its head. “What do you want and what size?”

Sansa carefully unfolded an image and slid it across the counter, the satiny paper squealing until Margaery picked it up. Her nails were perfectly manicured in a soft sky blue and they were tipped with golden roses, Sansa noted as she waited in silence. She also had a great many tattoos dotting her arms including a cluster of roses on her wrist, an unreadable quote on her collarbone and a tiny little star on the tip of her middle finger. A wave of desire rose up as she watched the woman with piercing green eyes inspect her drawing. 

“I don’t do other people’s designs, darling.” Margaery said as she passed the paper back. Her fingers brushed against Sansa’s and she felt a warmth flare up. “Maybe, next time.” It was rather fun to see Sansa’s cheeks turn red as her eyes grew icy and hard.

“Sansa. And, I drew this so there should be no problem, right?” She said with no intention of backing down. Arya had recommended this place, and said that the owner was awesome although Sansa found her smirk infuriating. 

“Okay, Sansa.” Margaery emphasised her name with a glint in her eyes. “I’ll do it.” Just for you, the devil in her mind added on. “I’m Margaery by the way.” She offered up her hand and was surprised by Sansa’s grip. 

Leading Sansa to the back room where she did all her clients, Margaery was hit by the scent of her exquisite and strangely unusual perfume with notes of vanilla and lemon like the first clear morning of spring. She took a deep breath, inhaling every inch, before she pointed Sansa to the bed. She began preparing her equipment, sterilising her needle whilst she felt Sansa watching her every step. 

“This will hurt.” Margaery said as she dabbed some cleanser onto Sansa’s wrist, the placement having been agreed already. Sansa’s skin was so soft, she could feel the silkiness even through her plastic gloves and she itched to begin tattooing. 

Sansa felt a shiver creep its way down her spine at Margaery’s touch. Her fingers were light but firm as they danced across her wrist. “I’m good with pain.” Her lips turned up in a slight smile. 

“I’ll start then, shall I.” She said as she grabbed her needle gun, the cold metal awaiting a human’s warmth. It occurred to her that maybe she ought to check with Sansa once but the redhead had closed her eyes. 

The excitement was building in Margaery’s body of tattooing a blank canvas for the very first time and leaving her mark. Whirr! She traced the first line with care, eyes narrowed on her spot as she felt Sansa wince with pain. She looked up and saw the steely eyes of Sansa staring back at her with an emotionless expression. This would be fun after all. She did several more black lines, each causing pain to dart across Sansa’s face. She paused for a moment to enjoy the flush in Sansa’s cheeks and the pearlescent sheen that was dotted across her face. Thrill shot down Margaery’s body as she did another line; this one caused Sansa to let out a rather unladylike curse and bite down upon her plump, raspberry shaped lips. 

It was exhilarating to make her mark upon Sansa’s creamy, unblemished skin and she hoped it wouldn’t be the last time. 

Darkness greeted them by the time Margaery had finished with Sansa’s skin. After wrapping the bandage and advising Sansa how to care for it, she had a quick glance at the clock. 11pm. Five hours after she was supposed to close her shop. A yawn made its way up her throat as she began tidying up and sterilising her equipment. Her legs felt heavy after sitting for so long so she was careful to keep moving. 

“Thank you.” Sansa’s voice still had echoes of astonishment from seeing her tattoo for the very first time. Margaery had made her direwolf drawing appear as if it was jumping off her skin with a roar. 

Margaery blearily looked over as exhaustion began to wreak havoc upon her body. “Glad I could help.” Her voice spoke volumes of her tiredness as it was lower than normal, almost like a whisper although still sweetly charming. “Let’s go back to the front.”

They walked companionably in silence. 

“So, that’s £380, right?” Sansa said as she peered behind Margaery to see the prices. Her wrist stung and itched but she was over the moon with her new tattoo. Arya had been right about Margaery after all. 

Margaery didn’t want to charge her, she had enjoyed the session but she knew it would be unprofessional. She could, however, offer a substantive discount as owner of the shop. “Call it £200, sweetheart.”

“Back to sweetheart again?” Sansa said as her nostrils flared in protest. “And, that’s too cheap. I’ll pay full price.” She dug out her purse and found her card.

“Okay. That’s £200 please, Sansa.” Margaery enjoyed inflaming her anger, it turned her on more than she would ever admit. “I won’t take more than that although if you could leave a review, it’ll be appreciated.”

Sansa couldn’t understand what to do with this infuriating woman. Who refuses money for their work? She had seen Margaery’s flirty eyes, had even flirted back but flirting wasn’t payment for the amazing work now nestled on her wrist. “I’ll accept if you’ll go on a date with me. And on me.”

“A date on you?” Margaery said. Her tone was mischievous and a sparkle appeared in her eyes. “Sure, I’ll go on a date on you.” She moved closer and said the last words with a sultry whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
